


My Lord

by Box210



Category: South Park
Genre: Almost made up, Extending from SOT AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box210/pseuds/Box210
Summary: 年少剑士！Stan x 精灵王！Kyle并非SOT AU，几乎全部自设PS:人物形象以及Kyle的技能借用自游戏





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 年少剑士！Stan x 精灵王！Kyle  
> 并非SOT AU，几乎全部自设  
> PS:人物形象以及Kyle的技能借用自游戏

 

要成为一位成功的剑士，首先得学会做一个诚实的会装傻的人。  
父亲在临行前这么对他说。Stan Marsh此刻握着他的新剑，他劈开荆棘丛，缓慢地向森林深处前进着。  
Stan的父亲不是一名剑士，是一个撰写游记的——他父亲Randy Marsh说那叫地理勘察，而且他这是在为国王工作;而母亲Sharon Marsh也并没有从事什么重要的职业。Marsh夫妇是很纯粹的普通人。之所以Marsh一家在这座充斥着游侠、巫师、剑士和异族的城里闻名，是因为儿子Stan是城内数一数二的剑士。  
Stan Marsh四年前在剑士大会上打败了五百二十八位对手夺得了百年松树上剑士银佩章，险些夺金。由于他那时年纪之轻，以至轰动了全国，一时名声大噪，甚至最高将军也发来邀请，想将Stan编入剑士的新兵队伍去抵御疆外游荡的半精灵族。而Stan拒绝了将军附来的珠宝和绸缎，理由是他年轻还想在家多活几年。  
由于那次粗鲁的拒绝，之后军队屡次向上呈去文书，要求Stan Marsh“发挥他无与伦比的年轻才能”。  
这年Stan不得不在参加五年一次的剑士大会和远调寻找精灵权杖治愈王后的隐疾之间做出选择。他已经进宫参见过了一次国王，如果他这次选择剑士大会，迫于压力就必须夺桂，然后会被排入谣传是恋童的王子的新骑士队伍。下场一定会很糟糕。  
而精灵王又只是传说，茶馆里那些穿着灰色厚斗篷的半精灵说书才会讲这个（城内人们管他们叫卖舌头的）。如果在四个雪松年内（雪松开花期持续一个月）不能找到精灵王，他就会直接被发派去森林西疆和土居民一起打棕熊。十个月季年不能回来（月季开花期持续六个月）。Stan讨厌那些奇怪的计时单位，他记得自己曾参加过“废除‘雪松年’‘月季年’”、“正式改用‘年’‘月’”的集会活动，不过没有什么用。  
Stan和Randy在书房内谈了一夜后，他背着父亲送的新剑，带着国王派遣的一支十二个人的骑兵队从北城的北门出发了。

 

 

 

  
   
起初的三天三夜没有任何事发生，赶路，歇脚，然后继续赶路。在出发第四天的早餐时，一位骑兵试探Stan的心意，试图引出他思念的愁绪，然后暗示现在回去不迟，因为下午他们就要走出国域了。Stan不为所动，他只是沉默着一遍遍擦拭自己干净的新剑，下令继续上路。骑在马上，Stan的灰色披风被风卷出飒飒的声音。  
队伍走出了很远，似乎再也没有回头路的时候，第四天当晚，Stan被漆黑的孤独给冻醒过来，简陋旅店外的十三匹马无影无踪，只留下了一地的马蹄印记和半个在栏上撞破的辔头。  
年轻的剑士后半夜彻底无眠，在浓重的夜色里只有新剑和父亲的薄手札陪着他。国王铁了心要让叛逆的剑士死在野外的杂草丛里和花豹的粪便一起化成黑灰。他的颈后在出发前被强行烫下了自己国家的烙印，鲁莽投奔只会让他的脑袋最后被挂在他国城门口的入侵者人头墙上。  
他没有余地，唯有前进。  
到了第六天，年轻剑士感觉自己不断擦过的洁净的新剑开始叫嚣了，在他疲软饥饿之时，剑锋反而会突然强烈渴望起一场战斗。路过灌木丛，Stan就会神使鬼差地拔出剑在两道挥舞，转动手腕去劈断那些短小坚硬的植物，听剑锋和干燥的枝条之间发出噼啪的脆响。

   
最后一座小村是在出发后第十七天到的，小村寥落破败，几乎快没有人了，只有一只在屋檐上停歇的麻雀欢迎年轻剑士的到来。Stan只有在树底下捡到了几枚无名的干果，它们干扁得只有葡萄那么大，尝起来和外表一样糟，晒干的褐色果壳里满是空乏的涩味。Stan只能靠充当布包的斗篷里裹着的最后半截熏香肠和一片黑面包走完接下来的路途。  
Stan站在森林的入口，咽下一口唾沫安抚饥渴的喉咙。他渴望一只野鸡，一头鹿，或者豹子也可以。他会先让自己的新剑尝到满足，然后再用打火石生火，把肉吃掉。如果是鹿就好了，那他可以在森林里至少待两天，说不准还能睡一觉。他已经四天没有睡着了，在夜晚剑锋的嗡鸣比起在白昼更加清晰，让他无法入眠。  
十七天的风尘让他的发丝和眉间布满了灰土和残枝碎叶，他骑马，走路，甚至偷上货船，就为了搞成现在这个模样。但他仍然坚持擦他蓝色的头盔和重剑，那撮红缨因为被第九天的雨打湿而摘掉了，塞在布包里。头上和心里都光秃秃的，Stan心里很没底，但他还是踩着靴子，踏上了厚厚的落叶。

  
 

 

  
走了一会儿，Stan开始失去了脚下的小泥路，四周全是草地，还有树。  
没有鹿，没有野鸡，甚至没有麻雀。这也根本不能期望有什么精灵王。不管精灵王是不是住在这儿只能吃草，反正他是要吃肉的。Stan紧住了腰带扣，抬手握了握剑柄，然后手又放下来，垂握到身侧。  
Stan隐约能听到风回荡的唰唰声，年轻剑士朝一个方向走了许久，久得开始乏味。他终于看到了一片闪烁粼光的湖水。Stan快步走过去，卸下剑前先静候了一会儿。是风，还有树叶的呓语。年轻剑士安心了下来，他跪下双膝，俯下身去把脸浸入水里。冰凉的湖水服帖地亲吻他疲累的脸颊，Stan感觉心中终于平静了许多，这十几天来的焦灼也被洗去了大半。他慢慢把脸抬起来，想喝几口水，然后顺着湖泊周围走一圈，或许能发现点什么。  
睫毛上滴落的水珠缓慢地渗入了湖岸的土壤，Stan刚准备直起身，身前湖面突然倒映的黑影让他顿生警觉，但他只来得及用右手抠住身侧的一片浅草皮，就被猛地踹入了湖里。  
Stan对水没有好感，湖水一下子汹涌过来堵住他的口鼻，他无法呼吸，一下子灌进了几口湖水，想吐却只能呛进更多。他拼命往上划动着手臂，但仍然在下沉，他突然有了严重的耳鸣，剑锋的嗡鸣像在此时被无限放大，想要摧毁他的灵魂，让他像透过湖面的虚弱的阳光一样碎在湖底。  
Stan觉得自己一定挣扎起了很大的水花，因为那只想握住自己的手滑开了无数次。在他失去力气之前，那只手终于拎住了他后背的衣料，把他一把提出了湖水。  
被捞起来的湿透的剑士跪在一边剧烈地干呕着，他的耳朵、鼻子、口腔里堵满了湖水，喉咙里也似乎卡进了一团水藻，他现在像是得了哮喘，咳一声喘一下，下一秒似乎就要咽气。Stan觉得自己非常糟糕。  
等胸中狂跳的心脏安定了些许，Stan回过头去。他看到了一顶象征着什么的树枝王冠。  
他妈的****，那些卖舌头的难道说真的。

 

 

 

  
没有谁先开口说话。  
虚弱的阳光伏在Stan微微充血的眼球上，他一动不动，只盯着身前那个身穿红色长袍，领口、手臂、胸前绣金的陌生人。那人手中的权杖让他强烈不安。  
这人是什么。是法师吗。Stan觉得自己喉咙一阵发紧，面光的不利因素让他暂时无法看清对方的脸。  
此时剑士一路的一些听闻突然开始疯狂涌入他的脑海。  
一间秘密房间，用来收集精灵王传说;一家酒馆，一个披斗篷的半精灵称颂精灵王无与伦比的美貌;马厩边的一位老人，絮絮精灵王是一位美丽的成年女性;几个玩扔石子的孩子，唱关于精灵王的童谣……  
有传精灵王是一个年幼的男性;有传精灵王是一位成熟的女性;又有传精灵王没有性别，不为俗世所控。年轻的剑士在风餐露宿中不止一次梦见模糊的精灵剪影，他一次次抽出自己的重剑，将它对准那人的额头，但没有多久，剑锋立刻就会用嗡鸣将他吵醒。然后他会披着露水继续赶路，带着满喉的干渴，和一柄饥饿的剑。  
Stan忍着胃部上涌的恶心和酸味，他摇摇晃晃地站了起来。  
这是精灵王。  
Stan几乎是跌滚着去捡起了他的剑，当他把剑抽出来的时候，阳光微微偏斜，他看清了那张脸。  
他握住剑柄的手指突然开始不受控制地剧颤，他感觉到渴和饥饿，剑锋的嗡鸣又响了起来。  
Stan觉得自己一定没把湖水吐干净，他中了邪。  
精灵王慷慨地等年轻的剑士打量完自己，才微整长袍，走近过来。那身长袍仿佛是红色的毒蛇，Stan猛的退后，把剑抬高了起来。可是年轻的剑士依然年轻，精灵王俯视着颤抖的剑士，似乎有些笑意。  
“你想要什么，小剑士。”精灵王的声音通过没清理过湖水的耳道在大脑中像是闷雷一般滚动着，Stan一下子屏住了呼吸，他指甲抠进握柄，微调剑锋，对准了精灵王。  
“你想要的还不够诚实，”精灵王又走近了一步，“你让自己太累了，可怜的Stan。”  
“我没有。”Stan咬紧牙关，他的声音低哑得几乎听不见。  
“永远别为自己唱起丧歌。你的渴望是正确的。”精灵王再次靠近的动作被锋利的剑阻止了，他浅绿色的眼珠微微动了动，还是退后了一步，将绿色的冠轻轻摆正。他突然将权杖猛的抽出斜击向身前，同时剑士快速地做出了格挡的动作。  
“不错。”精灵王轻声自言自语道。  
“Kyle Broflovski。”Stan愣了一会儿，才明白精灵王是在报上他的名字。  
“Stan Marsh。”Stan咬着牙，扭转手腕，把锋利的一面再次对向了Kyle。  
“想和我打吗？”精灵王把红色的碎发撩到尖耳后，变换了握权杖的手法。  
Stan不回话，他微侧过身，做好了攻击的姿势。

精灵王的第一次攻击他挡得还算顺利，Stan用力抬起剑锋，试图把剑嵌入权杖好将精灵王的武器甩开，但权杖一下子转换方向，抽向了他的双腿。Kyle快速的动作让Stan立即选择换手倒握，剑身狠狠插入地面，挡住了向膝盖击去的权杖。Stan瞬间又拔出剑直直地向Kyle脸前袭去，但被双手握住的权杖给抵挡住了。  
剑锋与权杖碰撞的声音刺痛着Stan的耳膜，他觉得自己的喉咙滚烫无比，有血液从脚底直漫上头顶，他的脚步变得更快，几次连打让Kyle不得不退了几步。  
Stan再次试图近身攻击时，Kyle用权杖猛的扬起了一片碎石，Stan急急地用剑挡住，但被沙尘迷住了双眼，糊了视线。尖锐石子和权杖的一同碰撞让有些体力不支的Stan突然感觉手指有些抽筋。此时精灵王又一次打下了重击，年轻剑士没能再次顺利挡住，而是向后摔倒滚进了野花丛里。  
Stan呛出了一口尘土后立刻爬了起来，他拾起重剑，再次不依不饶地挡在身前。他把牙齿咬得太用力，咯吱的碎裂声让Stan自己都头皮发麻。  
“你的欲望值得存在，但还不够，Stan Marsh。还不够。”  
“什么？”Stan因为刚才的一跤擦破了额角，细细的血流爬上他的左眼皮，流去了嘴角，滴在他的靴面上。他问。  
“你说什么，Kyle Broflovski？”  
“准备好了，剑士。”精灵王缓缓举起了他的权杖，漆黑的杖身此刻隐隐透出了光。  
“来试试看，你够不够吧。”  
话音落下的一瞬间，Stan听到四周擦破空气和树叶的声音，密集如倾盆大雨的箭矢撕裂森林的静谧从各个角落极速窜起，疯狂得宛如末日蝗灾。  
那一瞬间Stan拼命地向后逃开，他紧握着剑拼出全力挥舞挡开最先抵达的一波箭雨。他的掌心被震得发麻发烫，甚至各个指甲全部开裂，但他兴奋，又充满恐惧，手腕转动着的同时他还浑身发颤，觉得自己的全身血管似乎马上就要炸裂开来，然后尸体在乱箭底下被戳成刺猬。  
箭又急又快，密集的攻势下Stan握着的剑上叮当不停，锋利的金属碰撞声和箭撕裂空气的刺破声混合交杂在一起，Stan觉得自己的手臂和双腿已经被开了无数个口子，现在就像个漏的水桶一样正在把血漏完。  
突如其来的一柄长枪最终击败了英勇的剑士，他的剑被震飞开去，嗡得一声摔落在卵石上。Stan摔落在地，紧接而来的箭虽已经为数不多，但全都对准他而来。锐利的箭头击打在他的剑士头盔上，扎进他穿着的皮革护甲，Stan甚至能感觉到自己穿在最里层的铁皮甲也嗡嗡作响。  
最后一支箭钉在了他的胸口，Stan不敢动弹，他觉得那个箭头刺穿了铁皮，伺机划破他起伏着的脆弱的胸口。  
像是过了一场台风，这块土地瞬间变得狼狈不堪，满地是断裂的箭矢，还有一个躺着的剑士，一个站着的精灵。  
精灵王走过去，附身靠近了控制着呼吸的年轻剑士。他轻轻握住那支箭的箭尾。  
“我会不会把它扎进去呢，你说呢，Stan Marsh，小剑士？”  
Stan和Kyle对视。他想起了诚实，还想起来父亲。那柄剑此刻安静地躺在远处湖边的卵石上。  
“您很强，我的王。”  
“您远胜于我之上。”  
Kyle此刻的轻笑有些意味不明。他拔出那支箭，然后后退一小步。  
“遵从你的欲望，也别忘记诚实，Stan。”  
“那我父亲所说的‘会装傻’呢？”  
“那不就是现在的你？”  
“我那是很真诚地称呼你为王了。”  
精灵王看了眼仍躺在地上喘息的流血的男孩儿，召来了精灵为他疗伤。等治疗精灵走后，精灵王突然问道:“如果现在再问你，你想要什么？”  
“现在吗？”Stan吃痛地动了动眼皮，眯着双眼避开阳光。  
“骑士？”Kyle试着问道。  
Stan不出声。  
“当精灵王的骑士呢。”  
男孩儿突然僵住了动作。他看向Kyle，动了动干燥的嘴唇。  
“我不恋童，我觉得这就够了。”Kyle无辜地抬抬手。  
“你有几百岁了吧。”Stan毫不留情。  
“十几岁的小鬼，闭嘴。想再变成刺猬吗。”  
Stan坐起来笑了一阵，然后又安静了下来。  
“当了骑士还可以和精灵王对战吗。”  
“我一定会先去让你去养马的，小混蛋。”

 

 


	2. My Knight

“Be careful，my lord。”

  
这是剑士给要求独自离开一会儿的精灵王的一句轻声提醒。  
Stan Marsh，正式当上精灵王——Kyle Broflovski的剑士已经三年。  
还不是骑士，他不是。精灵王只称呼他的名字。

第四年伊始，年轻剑士可以感觉到森林中的变化。他们的居所在半年前往西迁离，前不久刚又向东挪回。森林中显然多了些什么，原本稀缺的黑暗慢慢滋生，开始蔓延到了他们的余光下，催化发酵着空气中流动的紧张感。  
Kyle还没有给这种奇怪现象一个总称呼，精灵们多模糊地叫它“五十年”。Stan知道它五十年一次，次次来势汹汹，如同洪水猛兽。  
精灵王略显昏暗的帐篷里只有Stan。那次迁移过后他们重造了瞭望台和树屋，还花一天时间把临时王座也移动了位置。帐篷搭建在王座的东侧，这里的采光没有之前的好，阳光偏斜后帐篷里就有些暗，低头会看不清牛皮纸卷上的墨迹。

当精灵之树落下第一片绿叶，Kyle就会暂时出宫，和精灵军队一同在森林中监察布阵，持续三周。据说Kyle原本想持续一个月，但被年长的精灵给反驳了，因为精灵王离开宫殿太久会使精灵王与精灵之树的联结减弱，宫殿也会由于不易受到精灵王力量的保护而受到攻击。  
Kyle的确远超出他想象的强大。  
Stan伫立在精灵王的桌案前，一只鸽子突然扑棱着从放低的布帘下钻了进来，施施然落在了Stan面前的桌面上。  
人和鸽子互相沉默着对峙了一会儿，直到鸽子开始无聊地用喙梳理起白色的羽毛来，Stan才抬手去解它脚上的纸条。  
“THE KING IS DEAD.”纸条最外层写着的红色文字让Stan一瞬间浑身僵硬，他努力稳住呼吸用力地大声叫喊Kyle的名字问他在吗，令他安心的是，外面立刻就传来了Kyle努力的大声回应:“别再那么小孩子气，Stan！我过会儿就回来！怎么还像小时候一样……”声音渐渐轻了下去，Stan知道Kyle一定又要嘟嘟囔囔些他太任性之类的。他暂且放心下来，把纸条展开。

 

  
“原谅我们的失礼，如果不那么做，大概没有人会看这张纸条的。”这是纸条的第一句话。  
Stan不知道自己能不能擅自看这些，纸条并没有写上收信人，但大概也是给精灵王的。  
剑士想点亮帐篷内的火把，最后还是选择了小油灯。跳跃的火焰帮助他看清了纸条上的小字。  
“相信您一定感觉到了我们的到来，尊敬的精灵王，希望您已经准备好足够的香蕉了。  
“恭候您的利箭，尊敬的陛下。魔鬼们也都十分期待。新旧朋友相聚，这次的场面将空前壮观。  
“五十年。等了太久了。”

 

  
Stan将纸条反反复复看了几遍，然而背面的红色笔迹更令他不安。他把纸条去带给Kyle看，但手中攥紧的纸条突然开始像狂风中的树叶一样颤抖。纸条从他指间溜出变成一只小蝙蝠立刻撞出了帐篷。剑士迅速地吹灭油灯跟了出去，他大步奔跑试着追上逃走的蝙蝠，冲进了森林。  
蝙蝠在树木间来回乱窜，扫到面前来的树枝划花了Stan的颊侧，他咒骂一声，收手抹了一把血珠，再努力把手往前伸去去够那只要命的黑色小畜生。  
它他妈肯定知道点什么。  
即使隔着靴子的厚底脚掌也还是无数次地被地面的植物茎茬子给戳得生疼，Stan觉得自己蠢透了，他应该在帐篷边就把它该死的小翅膀给扭断，让它像老鼠一样在地上爬来爬去。  
Stan追着蝙蝠，他发现自己接近了一块石头，他猛追几步，右脚用力跨上石头蹬起，把蝙蝠死死地捏在了手心里。稳稳落地之后，Stan喘着粗气靠在了一边的树干上。他懊恼地自言自语着，手指掐在了蝙蝠的翅膀根部，拧住几根纤细的骨头。  
“说，你们在‘五十年’有什么计划。黑暗军队蛰伏在哪里。有多少。”Stan忍住了自己会脱口而出的关于Kyle的愚蠢问题，选择问了些对精灵战胜更有利的。  
而蝙蝠只是抖得像筛糠一样，露出了尖牙要来咬他的手，同时不停地扑腾着。  
握着这种动物让Stan万分不安，他下意识抬头看了一眼，一张巨大的网从天而降将他兜头罩住，他空出右手去摸剑，却被猛的一把推翻到地上，尖锐的什么东西扒上了他的头皮。  
听上去是有好几个，一群穿黑斗篷的人一拥而上，收紧了网。  
在扬尘里滚了一圈的Stan依旧固执地捏紧了手里的蝙蝠，他站起来的动作被人狠踢一脚阻止，只好提剑去破开麻绳网。但对方比他更快，黑斗篷一脚踏在了他的剑身上，死死制着他的胸甲。Stan拼尽全力去挣脱额头上的手，却因为对方奇大的力气而失败告终。尖锐的指甲抠进他额头的皮肤里，Stan能感觉到冰凉的粘稠液体顺着发际往眼角和耳道流。他还因为胸口重压着的那柄剑而有些呼吸困难。  
黑色斗篷里的人开始念起些奇怪的短语，Stan死死咬着牙关不肯让对方把什么来路不明的液体倒入他的嘴里。他狠狠地往旁边啐了一口，把墨绿色的液体吐到一边去。  
“F*CK OFF！A**HOLE！”因为满口的恶心液体，Stan连话都骂得有些模糊不清。他用力扭着那些握药瓶的手指，和人进行着生死角力。  
他不知道那是什么，但一定不会好。什么都很糟糕。  
显然对方已经被他不停的反抗惹烦了，一声口哨后又多了几双手，用蛮力掰开了他的牙关，液体硬生生呛在Stan的喉咙口，他剧烈干呕着，但还是有一部分无法挽回地挤入了他的食道，滚烫地滑入胃袋。  
一行人松开了半昏迷的Stan，剑士唯一能记得的就是朝眼前挥过来的木棒。  
鼻子一定被打破了。  
Stan模模糊糊地想着，然后晕过去。

Stan的苏醒毫无征兆。他惊恐地弹起，跌坐在一堆麻绳里，钝痛的鼻梁和额头让他暂时失去了思考的能力，唯一能分辨出左手里被他拧断了脖子的东西是只蝙蝠。他像是触电一般把蝙蝠甩到一边之后，Stan突然发觉自己的长剑无影无踪。  
“该死。”Stan恼怒地舔了舔嘴角，尝到了血和草汁的味道，还有一股恶心的涩。  
得赶紧回去。他这么想。  
他一定已经睡了一段时间，脸上的血渍干得像是他长出了一层老树皮。Stan伸手去抠挖那片血渍，细碎的血块掉落下来，挂在他的黑色亚麻裤上。Stan扶着膝盖想站起来，但第一次尝试失败了。他就像个努力复健的病号，哆哆嗦嗦地试着活动卡滞的关节。  
等最终站稳，他已经摔倒了四次，很滑稽，又有点疼。  
Stan努力想让自己的腿跑起来，但他走了半途就开始呼吸不畅，喝进去的液体不知道已经到了什么地方。他还不知道那些是谁，自己喝的是什么。他听说过魔化，他也真心希望不只是喝口东西那么简单。  
走到了半路，他听见前面的交谈声，来自精灵，似乎是为了寻找他而来。Stan咳嗽了几声，马上就听见草丛被踢拨开的沙沙，几个背着弓箭的精灵来到他面前，各自抽出了腰间的短刀，有两个过来擒住他的胳膊，领他回往驻地去。Stan觉得他们是出于礼仪和尊重才没把他的手别到后背。  
没有一个精灵正视他的眼睛，他们的刀锋和箭矢指向四周，带着，或者是押着他沿来时的路返回。  
Stan试着开口说点什么，但被精灵抬手阻止了。他们凝神于四周，突如其来的一支利箭被左侧的精灵打落在地。七人的队伍开始疾跑，Stan被扯着往前奔走，时不时听见弓弦绷动的声音和重物坠落。右边扶着他的那位精灵肩膀被划破，于是整支队伍又加快了步伐。树丛迅速地倒退着，他们冲进营地后Stan由于一下子的松脱而扑倒在地。  
“Stan！”Stan听到Kyle的声音。他抬起头去，在对上Kyle的眼神后，对方明显怔住了。精灵王站呆在他的王座前，忧虑绷紧的眼角有些松动。  
“带他去清洁休整。”精灵王如是下令。一如他抓捕魔化半精灵族时那般。  
“Lord！”察觉到了什么的Stan急急地喊道。  
“是。”侍卫回答精灵王道。

Stan被带到了营地的西北角，这里被暂定为关押敌军信使的地方，不久后或许就会人满为患。侍卫领他到最干净的一间，缓慢地拿出钥匙，打开门。  
侍卫没有说请进，只是微微俯下身，做出了手势。Stan走了几步，突然上前去扯住侍卫的肩膀，索要一面镜子和一盆水。侍卫任由他摇晃着，待他晃累了，鞠了一礼，随即离开了这儿。  
Stan觉得自己的脸一定有些不对劲，但尘土和凝固的血液怎么会让Kyle露出怀疑又惊恐的表情——就像他看见香蕉一样。虽然他一直认为自己在Kyle心中至少会比香蕉要好那么一点儿。  
Stan开始用杯子敲打铁栏，用着童谣的调子。侍卫终于回来了。  
他端来一个木盆，水里浸着方镜和一柄木梳。尽管Stan并不觉得自己一头短发乱到了需要用梳子的地步。木盆被从小窗里塞进来，Stan伸手接过，然后搁到木桌上。才进来没一会儿他似乎就这么接受了这个奇怪的待遇。Stan只是觉得这似乎没什么所谓。  
当他把脸从水盆里抬出来的时候，盆底已经积淀了一层碎石子和几片树叶，血色从水面慢慢染开去，他得到了一盆子的粉红。铜镜只能模糊看个大概，Stan眯着眼睛把黏糊糊的额头和嘴角洗干净，然后总算看到了镜面中一片的白。  
可哪里有些不对。

Stan盯着镜子中自己头顶侧边的一块模糊的黑影，充满犹豫地抬起手。手指沿着发际一寸寸蹭上去，他盯着镜里的手逐渐接近那片黑影。突然间他的指尖就撞上了一块硬物，他蹭地收回手，惊惧地回想刚刚粗糙冰凉的坚硬质感。  
他伸出手。  
微颤的手掌在头顶握到了一支角。卷曲，粗糙，冰冷坚硬，又盘布螺纹。  
铜镜滑脱下来，溅起的血水打上他的额头和脸侧。  
他有一支半精灵的恶魔角。  
可他他妈是个精灵王的剑士。

Stan花了好一段时间才喘过气来。他的心脏惊慌地撞击他的胸腔，叫他呼吸都不好过。  
他现在是威胁。是Kyle的敌人。  
Stan思绪混乱，他在狭窄的牢中快速地踱步，头顶的异样感时时刻刻提醒着他这个荒谬的事实。  
他得逃出去。精灵王的帐中或许会有有关于半精灵的书籍。  
Stan抓起桌上的木梳。

 

  
从帐篷的另一侧潜入的Stan发现没有人后安心了下来，他轻手轻脚地靠近那一大摞书本，指尖从书脊上划下去。  
找到了。他克制着血液里流淌着的兴奋和紧张把那本书从摞里抽出来，却在这时听到了脚步声。

 

 

  
正准备进到帐篷中休息的Kyle突然听到帐中有轻微的声响。精灵的听力非常敏锐。Kyle快步上前去掀开帘子，却只来得及接住倒下的书堆。  
“Stan？”Kyle不知道为何有这种感觉。  
Kyle在自己的书架前发现了一抹血痕。他喊来了侍卫。  
“带我去见Stan。”  
“是，王。”侍卫应道。  
“还有，”Kyle稍微顿了顿。他看了看桌上信纸刀本该在的位置，再下令道。  
“准备几名弓箭手。”

Stan没再回到他的小牢房去，他知道自己已经被发现了。他朝着一片湖移动过去，穿越树林的同时手忙脚乱地翻动着手里沉重的书本，左手的食指和中指间夹着一枚绿色的信纸刀。  
使精灵族魔化的秘药。魔化半精灵族的召唤术与独角。  
他得到的只有这么多。即使忽略渊源和战因。书并不能解释为什么他不是精灵族，但被灌了口泥巴一样的东西后也会有一支操蛋的角。  
魔化是什么他其实并不清楚，但只要他有变换阵营的趋势，被乱箭扎漏只是最好的下场。  
Stan知道精灵王对他的欣赏与喜爱。但他是个十几岁的圆耳朵短寿人类。  
更别提有了支角。

 

 

 

 

  
Kyle对于Stan逃离了牢房这事并没有表示太多的惊讶，站了一会儿后命令士兵朝着西边一路找过去。  
精灵侍卫围在精灵王的周围，树杈间有背着弓箭的暗卫在上空巡查。队伍不紧不慢地前进着，长布靴擦过草叶的沙沙声整齐又轻缓，树下的青石面上没多少金色光斑，也很少听到鸟鸣。  
接近湖边后可以听到回旋的风声，卷了树叶朝着湖水的另一端吹去。Kyle扫视了一眼湖边，视线在那个跪在碎石上的少年身上停留。少年膝下开满的是红色的血花。  
风吹起绣金的袍边，兜起的厚重布料发出闷声，惊动了少年腿边的蓝色头盔，洗净的红缨也不住颤抖了一记。Kyle抬步靠近过去，Stan腾地站起来，头盔被踢倒，压倒了一簇亮绿色的狗尾草。  
Kyle抬手去摸Stan头顶那一个血肉模糊的伤口，Stan吃痛地嘶了一声，没好气地挡开了他。Kyle的鼻尖充斥着血腥和铁锈的味道，他当着Stan的面轻轻捻去了指腹上残留的药粉。  
Stan没再让精灵王靠近他，他不接受Kyle的治疗——尽管吹口气的功夫他脑袋上的洞就没事了——只是保持着一段距离，就这么盯着Kyle看。  
等到风不再那么活跃地窜动，Stan突然把手伸到Kyle面前去。手心里捏着一支角。  
“你会死的。”Kyle开口说了第一句话。  
“反正我不知道。”Stan吸了吸鼻子，带血污的手掌抹红了脖子上一大片。  
“我本来可以用那只蝙蝠和血阵。”  
“这个更方便。”Stan咳嗽了一声，“你觉得这能召来个什么东西？”  
“过来。”Kyle皱着眉毛，选择忽视Stan的问题。  
“难得我感觉我头脑开阔，别啊。”Stan的冷笑话带回来了冬天。  
Kyle回头去看他带来的士兵们，然后才重新直视Stan：“你给我退到后面去。”  
Stan无奈地耸耸肩，路过Kyle身边时却被一把扯住了——他把手放到他的头顶——Kyle摸了一手的血。  
“等会儿才会好。”Kyle这么叮嘱道。  
“明白了。”他没叫lord。

 

 

  
独角吹出的声音低闷细微，将角声持续几秒后Kyle放下了它，警惕地观察着周围。  
起初林中并没有什么动静，角声吹响后的十几分钟内，突然起了剧烈的喧杂，狂风从林木间席卷而出，一支魔化半精灵的队伍跟随着一个头领出现在了湖岸。Kyle喉咙一紧，立即命令士兵们排好布阵，准备战斗。  
虽然硬是借助了独角的召唤力量，但Stan并不是精灵，谎召来的敌人也只是一支分队。独角的魔化半精灵们可以通过某种仪式相互召唤，也可以传讯。这支队伍显然是被求助的假讯所欺骗前来的。提前消灭好过他们面对总体进攻。  
小卒间的战斗很快就开始了，意图躲避的半精灵被团团围住，领头的那位则突然抄出尖刀，高高跳起跃过精灵的障壁，尖锋直指走神的Kyle而去。  
“LORD！”Stan大叫一声，捞起地上一柄长剑，猛地助跑借踏上树干，铮地一声挡上头领的刀身。顺着刀面下削的锋面割裂了他握剑的手指，Stan立刻换手，左脚踹向了头领的腹部，却被下移的刀柄抵挡，整个人掀翻开去。长剑迸成两段。  
Kyle猛扑过去抱着Stan滚了半圈，躲开了下刺的尖刀。Kyle站起来，持着长弓挡在Stan面前。  
风吹鼓起他散开的长袍，暗红色向空中绽开，仿佛将坐倒在地的男孩的整片天空都完全遮蔽。  
“Kyle。”Kyle一时分不清是谁在颤抖。

 

 

 

  
从半精灵胸口汹涌流下的鲜血浸透了地上柔软的草皮。Stan捏紧了手里的信纸刀。  
Kyle垂下了握住长弓的手。他的嘴角迅速掠过一丝笑意。  
浑身狼狈的男孩儿来到他的面前，摸着鼻尖低着眼，不看他。或许是对刚才展示勇气的行为感到了些尴尬。  
“你做的非常好，Stan。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
Kyle握住了男孩流血的手，把那些割裂的肌肤一点点复原。他没说什么。  
“我什么时候够格当你的骑士？”Stan问。  
“你敢叫我Kyle的时候，已经够格了一小半。”Kyle的微笑有些神秘。  
“那还有一大半呢？”Stan急急地问道。  
“我说过的，让你去养马，还记得吗，小混蛋？”  
“得等你会骑马才行，Stan。”Kyle笑道。  
“这不公平！”Stan不满地反驳道。  
Kyle好笑地注视着不高兴的剑士，他转过身，下令回营。  
风绕过树梢和叶的脉络，然后从他们的身边过去，蓝色的头盔被从湖边吹开，底下伏倒的狗尾草挺挺茎茬又弹起来，细弱的绒尖染进了一点阳光的金色。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
你本身存在就是最不公平的，明白吗。我的骑士。

 


End file.
